world_of_tanebraefandomcom-20200214-history
Petra Barathrum
Petra Barathrum The kingdom of Petra Barathrum inhabits the Barathrians race and is founded by the six guild representatives now known as the Purity Council. They are however not the ruling power in the kingdom, but rather the advisory team for the installed monarch. The monarch is appointed by the Purity Council, and must have been through vigorous training throughout each of the represented guilds. The people of Petra Barathrum works under the administration of the guilds in regards to their chosen profession. And the guilds works under the supervision of the Purity Council and the ruling monarch. Origin of the Barathrians A long time ago during the age of the ancient Merania, a tribe was exiled to the desolate planes for refusing to participate in the ancient savage customs and traditions. Scavenging the lands, under constant danger of the wildlife and monsters which lurks around, the tribe eventually were ambushed by a pack of the enormous indigenous beast Bragum. While on the run,The unfortunate physical disadvantaged tribe members were the first one to be picked off, thereafter the tribe turned on each other, pushing others to their death to save their own, until only a handful were left. Running from what seemed like their impending doom, changed drastically when a cleft opened up in the ground, swallowing the remaining tribe members. falling soundlessly through the air, the remaining tribe after overcoming their trembling terror, realized they were surrounded by a glittering blue mineral with traces of bronze. Spiraling towards the mineral jagged filled bottom, the tribe chanted to which ever god would listen to their last prayer. One by one, the remaining tribe got impaled, but no sound were made, everyone accepted the death with a smile on their face. It is said that in that moment, everything in the vicinity felt the content sorrow which filled the deep pit, even the moon felt the emotion by glaring in a powder blue glare. The blood slowly dripped down the spears of the unknown mineral, but stopped the moment an unknown entity gracefully descended. Connecting through the history flowing through the blood of the dead tribe, the entity over crumbled by sadness and sorrow, giving up its mortal life in a snow-like explosion. The tribe suddenly woke up on the cold floor, confused but with a new spark pumping in their heart to their veins, they rose up to discover their massive blue/bronze scar, from their impalement. With their converted eyes to fully blue, discovered saw a magnetic feeling vibrating on their outer skin, which reacted to the nearby stone and sand. The Ruling Parties The Monarch The period of a sitting monarch is 20 years, this is to ensure that the monarch rules the country for the good of the people of Petra Barathrum. This can be extended or cancelled abruptly based on the opinion of the people in combination with the Purity Council. This is no traditional monarchy, as the ruler is not descended from a royal family but rather appointed by the Purity Council. These monarchs are usually discovered at a young age displaying a natural gift in the art of shaping earth, taking away from their homes and trained throughout the kingdom of Petra Barathrum. Being appointed to monarch, requires all the insignia from the six guilds headmasters tattoo'd on the forearms. To acquire these one must go through the trials and tests, to show they have mastered the provided skills offered by the guilds. The current sitting monarch, Rylai Chellu, has been serving the kingdom for around two years, and has been called the necessary backbone to a spineless country. She serves the country just but with an iron fist, but still upholds the values of the working class as where she was born and raised. The Purity Council The Purity Council consist of a representative from each of the guilds represented in the Kingdom of Barathrum. These representative is not necessarily the most talented of what the guild constitute, but are considered to be the most wise, diplomatic and politically engaged when it comes to see the perspective of the guild, in regards to the entire kingdom. The council representatives is appointed by the guild without the influence of the monarch, and can sit there until deemed unworthy from the guild itself. The monarch can issue an investigation of a representative which the guild itself will conduct under the supervision of other guilds and a monarch representative. = The Guilds of Petra Barathrum While there are seven guilds in Petra Barathrum, only six of them are presented in the Purity Council. The guilds are as following (no cool names yet) * Gatherers & Farmers * Soldiers * Craftsmen * Shapers * Seafarers * Blood Alchemists * The Nomadic Ones